


Why you gotta be so rude?

by astrophilian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky comes to the rescue, M/M, Short One Shot, Verbal Harassment, sam is being harassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophilian/pseuds/astrophilian
Summary: FromLeaf'sprompt: "Sam and Bucky but one is getting harassed in a bar/in the street and the other pretends to know them so the bad guy goes away."





	Why you gotta be so rude?

**Author's Note:**

> It's not exactly what Leaf said, I did it a little different, but here's a little short thing.

Sam knows better than to go to certain bars at certain hours. NYC isn’t safe for everyone all the time, and the fact that his skin colour is still an excuse people use to harm people is ridiculous. So he knows where not to be and were not to go. He’s proactive in avoiding conflict and hate crimes towards him. He doesn’t wanna not come back to his family one night.

So when he gets out in a bar where he felt safe and a dumbass started messing with him, he feels scared. “Hey, handsome! Come here, let me taste you!” He’s shouting. Sam is not looking at him, or even in his general direction. His chest is leaning over the bar to call a waiter, but he feels the anxiety rising in his chest. “Hey! You know I’m talking to you! Didn’t your mom teach you how to say thank you when someone calls you handsome?!”

He bites his lip, holding back a scream and the tears that are threatening to come out. The guy next to him turns and looks at the guys shouting. “We don’t want you, cracker, we want your friend.” And apparently that’s enough to set him on. He looks at Sam and smiles. It’s not a normal smile, it’s a ‘ _ I got you _ ’ kind of smile. Sam smiles back. He gets up and leaves.

The men shouting continue to try to get Sam’s attention, and they become more and more aggressive everytime Sam doesn’t reply. Sam’s managed to get the attention of the waiter, but he couldn’t really say anything other than ordering a drink. For some reason, his hopes were in the stranger that had looked at him with those light eyes and that warm smile… and that had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen. He’s lonely and scared, and he hates it.

“You’re gonna make me go there and take you, huh? It’s not gonna be pret⎯” and then the man is shouting at someone else and it is  _ angry _ . Sam turns around and sees someone holding the man in question by the waist as he was trying to get at the stranger. He had just punched him right in his mouth, apparently, and there was blood all down his neck and on the other’s hand as well. 

The stranger looks at him and Sam locks eyes with him. “Come, sweetheart, let’s get you out of here.” He says, offering his non-bloody hand out to him. Sam hadn’t realised it was a metal arm, and he can’t help but think that if that had been the one to hit the man, it would’ve gone so much worse. Sam looks down at his drink and downs it in one go before jumping off the stool and going to grab the man’s hand.

The security guard had come and the  ~~ handsome ~~ man was telling them he was harassing his boyfriend and that it wasn’t the first time he’d done to someone. The fact that this man had called Sam his ‘boyfriend’ makes Sam squeeze his hand (how much would he feel it, being metal, he isn’t sure). The security guard kicks the guy out of the bar ⎯ which isn’t well received, and then asks Sam’s ‘ _ boyfriend _ ’ to refrain from punching anyone else.

Sam feels it’s weird that they’re not kicking him out too, so once they’re alone, Sam lets go of his hand and squints at him. “Why aren’t we on the street too?”

“I’m a regular.”

“Right…” Sam steps back a little bit. “Well, thank you for that… I don’t wanna get you in any more trouble.” 

“I got myself into trouble, you were being harassed. I won’t allow that.” He smiles and extends his hand. “I’m James, but please ⎯ call me Bucky.”

Sam looks at the hand and then up at him, and takes his hand. “Sam. Nice to meet you, Bucky.”

“Nice to meet you indeed.”

“I haven’t seen you here before.”

“Really? I’ve seen you from time to time. I wanted to introduce myself to you, I now wish I had in other circumstances, you know?”

Sam smiles and nods. “Me too.”

“Want me to get you something to drink?”

Sam looks at the bar and then at him again. He was still a little bit shaky from the whole experience. “I think I need some water first. You get the water and I got the next one?”


End file.
